


a table called sven.

by Anna_banana



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drabble, Formula 1 drivers - Freeform, M/M, One-Shot, Slash, i love them, super cute Sauber boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 00:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_banana/pseuds/Anna_banana
Summary: The Sauber boys are on the Sky F1 show together. They expect to play darts and get asked personal questions. They don't expect to have to make flat pack furniture. This is what follows.





	a table called sven.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Lancashire hotpots song- I fear IKEA which is as ridiculous as it sounds :) this has been sitting in my to be finished pile since that f1 show i.e. a while. Hope you all enjoy and if you like I might have more of this pairing out soon ;)

It's the formula one show. When Marcus and Charles go on the show they're expecting to play darts. They're even expecting to have to answer a bunch of personal questions, trying their best to laugh off awkward relationship questions whilst glancing at each other knowingly. They aren't however, expecting to have to make up flat pack furniture as fast as possible. Eventually however all the tasks are done and the Sauber boys finally get to leave the Sky F1 team. The cameras are mostly off them now and they are able to relax. 

As they walk away Marcus is able to congratulate Charles, even if he is a little bit miffed at having lost both of the challenges. It's not exactly a big deal however and he's soon able to make jokes, especially about the chair one. 

"If I ever need to move house then I guess I give you a call," he says grinning slightly and nudging Charles' shoulder as they walk.

"Of course," is the Monegasques easy reply. "But only if you are moving to Monaco, I couldn't bare it otherwise." As he's saying this however Charles realises that this doesn't sound as joking as he intended it to. Marcus laughs anyway however and he's able to let out a sigh of relief.

"I've been a driver for years," he begins. "If I haven't moved away from Sweden before what makes you think I'll move there now?" 

"Me?" As Charles replies, wide eyed he immediately regrets saying anything. Marcus keeps opening and closing his mouth like a fish and struggles to find a response. 

Eventually they both manage to regain themselves, Charles not meaning to say anything as much as Marcus was not expecting to hear it.

"You would want me to do that?" He asks the younger man gently.

Charles shrugs in response, trying to act casual about this ridiculous almost confession he's just made.

"If you wanted to," is the reply he decides to go with. It leaves both of the pair a lot to think about. 

{} 

It's at the next race, on the Friday after practice that Marcus is able to bring the topic back up again.

"Have you ever considered Sweden?" He asks.

"For what?" Charles replies, nose scrunched in confusion.

"You know," Marcus says shuffling around awkwardly at this point. "To visit for a while, to stay sometime maybe."

Charles starts grinning as he realises what the Swede is trying to say. He loops an arm round him and squeezes quickly before reluctantly letting go.

"That sounds great. I would definitely love to visit for sure, as long as you promise to start visiting me in Monaco as well yeah."

Marcus then puts a hand out and Charles stares at it momentarily in confusion.

"We have a deal then," he says smiling gently. "Let's shake on it, I'm tired of us only getting to see each other only on race weekends."

Realisation dawns on Charles' face and he shakes Marcus' hand keenly, both holding on to the other for a touch too long.

"I'll see you in Sweden shortly then." Charles says with a nod, whilst still trying to school his face into a more casual expression.

Marcus nods back at him and replies with a smirk. "Hopefully I'll see you in my hotel room first no?" 

He is able to hand Charles a room key discretely before giving the younger man a wave and walking away. 

Charles just stares at Marcus' rear end as he leaves with a gobsmacked look on his face. Eventually he regains his composure and sets off as quickly as he can hoping to meet Marcus at the hotel as soon as possible. After all their deal has got to be something to celebrate.


End file.
